A microscope, which can be used for both a total internal reflection fluorescence microscope (TIRF microscope) and a confocal microscope by switching an optical member has been proposed (e.g. Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-85811
In the case of checking the phenomena of a sample using both an image obtained by a total internal reflection fluorescence microscope (hereafter called a TIRF image) and an image obtained by a confocal microscope (hereafter called a confocal image), the two images may be superposed to determine whether the objects which appear in [the TIRF image and the confocal image] are the same, for example. However a method for obtaining an image of a sample (a method for illuminating the sample) is different between the total internal reflection fluorescence microscope and the confocal microscope, hence an observation range (in the depth direction of the sample), image size or the like are different between a TIRF image and a confocal image. This means that, in order to superpose these two images, such corrections as enlargement, reduction, rotation, parallel shift and inversion must be performed for the images.
In the case of a conventional microscope however, a user must correct images and superpose a TIRF image and a confocal image while visually checking.